The Midnight Zone: The Anthology
A four-part horror anthology anime/live-action fanfic that acts as a spiritual spinoff to the Connected Kingdom series, featuring characters from The IdolMaster, and taking place in films like Picture Mommy Dead, The Goonies, The Haunted Mansion and Red Eye. Christopher Spielberg and four acclaimed directors, Wes Craven, Bert I. Gordon, Rob Minkoff and Richard Donner, take you to another dimension. Alt: Bert I. Gordon, Earth vs. The Spider. Richard Donner, Superman. Rob Minkoff, The Lion King. Wes Craven, Scream. Christopher Spielberg and these acclaimed directors take you to another dimension. Chapters Prologue * Something Scary? You unlock this door with a key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension; a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, and a dimension of mind. You are moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You have just crossed over into The Midnight Zone. In Flames You're about to meet a young girl: Iori Minase, who carries on her shoulder a fortune the size of a national corporation. This is a sharp girl, a tempered girl, although seeming to be sweet and polite to others, but never in other times. Iori Minase, whose own blind hatred is about to catapult her into the darkest corner of The Midnight Zone. * 1. X Marks the Spot It is sometimes said when there is no hope, there is no life. Case in point: A group of young girls residing in Astoria, where hope is just a memory. But as they face foreclosure, hope just checked into Astoria, where a single treasure map, leads to treasures untold. * 1. It's a Haunted Life Portrait of a couple in transit: Hibiki Ganaha, age 16 and Takane Shijou, age 18. Travelling for vacation. Up until now, the pattern of their lives has been one of unrelenting sameness, waiting for something different to happen. The two don't know it yet, but their waiting has just ended. * 1. Mystery at 20,000 Feet What you're looking at could be the end of a particularly terrifying nightmare. It isn't. It's the beginning. Introducing Ms. Yukiho Hagiwara, air traveller. Her destination: The Midnight Zone. * 1. Epilogue * Even Scarier? There is a fifth dimension, beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call The Midnight Zone. Characters Prologue and Epilogue * Konomi Baba * Tsubasa Ibuki In Flames *Iori Minase *Yayoi *Azura X Marks the Spot *Makoto Kikuchi *Miki Hoshii *Julia *Ayumu Maihama *Karen Shinomiya *Emily Stewart *Akane *Rio *Ritsuko It's a Haunted Life *Hibiki Ganaha *Takane Shijou *Hinata Kinoshita *Chizuru Nikaido *Ami & Mami *Megumi Mystery at 20,000 Feet *Yukiho Hagiwara *Haruka *Chihaya *Miya *Tamaki *Fuka Cast * Kira Buckland - Makoto Kikuchi * Laura Post - Miki Hoshii * Kira-Vincent Davis - Hibiki Ganaha * Elizabeth Maxwell - Takane Shijou * Sara Ornelas - Yukiho Hagiwara * Leah Clark - Iori Minase Crew * Directed and Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Bert I. Gordon and Richard Donner * Co-Directed by Rob Minkoff and Wes Craven * Co-Produced by Harvey Bernhard, Andrew Gunn, Don Hahn, Chris Bender and Marianne Maddalena * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Robert Sherman, Chris Columbus, David Berenbaum and Carl Ellsworth * Composed by Jerry Goldsmith, Robert Drasnin, Dave Grusin, Mark Mancina and Marco Beltrami * Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg, Ellsworth Fredericks, Nick McLean, Remi Adefarasin and Robert Yeoman * Edited by Christopher Spielberg, John A. Bushelman, Michael Kahn, Priscilla Nedd-Friendly, Patrick Lussier and Stuart Levy Trivia * The Goonies segment in the anthology is the lighthearted out of all four segments, as the other three segments were dark and/or frightening.